Ginny's Change
by GueneverePotter
Summary: Summary:Ginny decides it's time for a change.Harry goes out with Cho Cho's a ditz.Hermione goes out with Ron aslo partly ditzy.Ginny goes bad.Lara Crfot Angelina Jolie style.(No no adventures just the attitude,moves,and the motorcycle.)
1. Default Chapter

Ginny's Change  
  
Chapter 1: The Job  
  
Ginny woke up feeling great. She looked at her clock. "5:00" it read but also "Too early to be up" but she ignored. 'Better get the shower as soon as Ron wakes up they'll hog it and never get out,' she thought 'Ron always hogs my shower, funny isn't it they always complain about me.'  
  
Ginny stopped by her window to watch the sun start to rise. Rays of pink, blood red, and fiery orange hit the indigo night sky. She grabbed her towel and started showering.  
  
'Harry and Hermione are coming here today I wonder if Harry will start liking me yet. Well I'd have to make the first move. He'd probably give me the "I-like-you-as-a-friend-speech" Doesn't matter I'm completely over him and I really don't need one of those. I have that job interview today I better hurry.'  
  
Ginny rinsed her hair and brushed her teeth 'Stupid muggle invention I don't even know why Dad bought one.' She said while slamming the blow dryer against the sink. "DIE!" "I'm not even goanna (A/N: spell check said it's spelled like that) ask" said Percy chuckling as he passed her room. She got out of her towel and dressed, brushed her hair and went downstairs. " You die to!"  
  
"Morning mum I'll make the pancakes, by the way today I have that job interview I'll be leaving right now bye mum" she said very fast. "Wake up your brothers for me." " 'Kay"  
  
Ginny finished making pancakes and scrambled eggs .She washed her hands and walked up the stairs. "Guys mum wants you to wake up and don't forget you have to help bring Harry and Hermione home today. "Aren't you supposed to do that?" " Can't job interview" "Good luck" they shouted as she closed the door and walked up to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron mum said to wake you up, go downstairs and eat breakfast"  
  
"Mmmmm"  
  
"Don't forget that Hermione and Harry are coming today."  
  
"Gin I won't oh and there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What?" She said sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Well I know how you have that silly crush on Harry but could you try not to tag along like some kind of sick puppy. You trail around us like some kind of baby it's so annoying. The point is get a life and stay out of mine."  
  
"Don't worry Ron I plan on getting a life." Said Ginny sarcastically but Ron didn't notice.  
  
"I knew you'd understand."  
  
"Oh and your breakfast is getting cold." She said slamming his door. She stomped to her room and plopped down on her bed to think. 'It's not fair they all treat me like a baby. Even Hermione treats me like some kind of retard and then their stupid nicknames for me like pumpkin and pudding and eugh kiddo. If Harry treats my like a little girl also I'll freak.'  
  
"BOYS GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME TO GET HARRY." Her mother shouted.  
  
"Well I better get ready for that interview." She sighed and started showering again. She picked out a blue sundress that was mid-thigh with matching no healed slippers. 'Funny this wasn't so tight on my chest before.' she thought adjusting her bra and dress. " Oh MY GOD I'M GOANNA BE LATE!" She rushed out her room and ran down the stairs. Her hair and dress flying behind her .She nodded as Harry said "Hi Ginny" .She kept on running and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. "Hi mum I'm leaving for the interview bye mum" she said in frenzy and grabbing a jacket she opened the back door.  
  
"WAIT A MINUITE YOUNG LADY, where is my kiss and you're not going alone. I'll have your brother and his friends take you."  
  
"Oh if I wait for them I'll be late." She said giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek. " RON!"  
  
Ron followed by a disheveled Hermione and a bored Harry entered the kitchen.  
  
"What mum Hermione and I were in a good game of Chess." Harry snorted behind his hand.  
  
"I'll do it he and Hermione can finish their Chess." He volunteered. "Thank you Harry" said Molly Weasly.  
  
He and Ginny walked out the door. Ginny in a hurry didn't bother making conversation and was walking so fast Harry had to slightly run to catch up.  
  
"So Ginny what are you applying for?" "If I get the job I'll b working at this wizarding pizza/fried chicken place. It's a mile out of town." "Well here it is." She said stopping at the door. "Could you wait for me in one of the booths while I go in for the interview?" "Sure."  
  
'I wonder if she'll get the job. She was so excited that she looked cute in that dress. WAIT did I just say she's cute? She's like a little sister and she's very interesting she likes.... Um...uh...what does she like?"  
  
Ginny came back with a smile on her face "Harry I got the job." "I get paid 15 Knuts and hour four hours a day, six days a week. That's about 468 sickles monthly.(A/N: I'm not really sure if some knows the math tell me)"She had rushed up so fast he had to catch her before she fell. She wound her arms around his neck slowly looking into his eyes. Searching him for something, when she didn't find anything she pushed herself out of his arms and turned away. "We better get back home." She said dully. "Yeah." Said Harry confused by her tone. They walked to the burrow in silence each uncomfortable. It started pouring rain like stones falling from the sky. "Oh great ."Mumbled Ginny to herself. "Lets hurry I don't want to soak my dress too much, never mind." She said shivering. "Your cold let' hurry." "No don't. I used to do this when I was little it was so much fun." Ginny said remembering her child hood. When they got to the Burrow Mrs.Weasly was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Mum I got the job." "That's great now you two go upstairs and change this instant." She said in her fussy tone. ***  
  
Later on that night Ginny woke up in the middle of the night. She walked down to the living room to see someone was down there already. A stair creak and their head swiveled to see her. Emerald green eyes stared back at her chocolate orbs. "Oh sorry I'll go back upstairs if you don't want me here." She said and instantly turned around. "No don't." He said. She sat down next to him; he offered her a marshmallow. She put it in the fire and let it burn until it was on fire.  
  
"Uh... Gin... your marshmallow is on fire."  
  
"Yeah try it." Harry did the same to one of his and ate. It was fluffy and soft yet melted and creamy at the same time. 'She's so pretty when her hair flows around her face and her cheeks are flushed and her eyes sparkle.'  
  
There was an awkward silence between them while they ate. Ginny failed to hide a yawn.  
  
"We better get to sleep your probably tired."  
  
"Yeah I am" said Ginny getting up and putting the marshmallows away. Harry waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"So why did you get a job?"  
  
"Ron and the others probably haven't noticed but the bills are starting to slip so I'm goanna use half of my paycheck to help pay the bills. The other half I'll save to buy a little cottage in the future. I know it's only my fourth year but I want to plan ahead."  
  
"That's great idea I haven't even started thinking about life after Hogwarts."  
  
"Night Harry" said Ginny opening the door to her room. She tiptoed across so that she wouldn't wake Hermione and got into her bed.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ok I want 30 reviews or I won't post the next chapter.I know it's a lot but you can do it. I have the whole story written out. I just want reviews. I'm so mean Haha. This chapter ws really short all my other's will be longer i promise. 


	2. The Unexpected Guest Sortof

I DO NOT WANT 30 REVIEWS NOW STOP FLAMING ME. on with the story   
  
Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guests Sort-of  
  
  
Harry woke up with a sinking feeling 'I really miss her. I wish she were here. After that talk last night I really see how beautiful and smart she is. Waits I haven't even been gone from her for one day and I already miss her. That's love for ya' he thought while he showered.  
  
"Morni.... ng Harry." Yawned Ron.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
" Wanna play quidditch later and go by the tire swing later w/ Hermione."  
  
"Sure." They talked groggily.  
  
" I'll ask her after breakfast."  
  
"I'm gonna start warming up." Said Harry coming out the bathroom and grabbing his Firebolt and throwing on a striped blue and red shirt.  
  
" Morning Mrs.Weasly."  
  
"Harry dear sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
"No than...." His stomach growled and he said sure.  
  
"Morning ." The girls said from the stairs. Ginny had on a no back tied at the back low collar sleeveless top and a black velvet skirt, while Hermione wore a turtleneck and jeans. The each grabbed a plate and cup and started eating.  
  
"So Ron and I were thinking about going out to the old tire swing after playing qudditch."   
  
"Wanna come Hermione ?" Said Ron from the kitchen door. He looked at Ginny and said " you better get going you'll be late for work."   
  
"Ginny why don't you join us." Invited Hermione.   
  
"No Thanks I have work and lessons." Ron looked relived. "However if I finish early I'll go." Ron looked furious Ginny finished eating and went to change for work.  
  
***  
Harry waited inside the burrow for her. He started daydreaming. 'She's so beautiful and smart, determined, and stubborn. She looks so cute when she's mad' He was as giddy as a kid waiting to open Christmas presents.  
  
" I better get going. Hermione and Ron are probably getting impatient."  
  
"Bye dear ." Said Mrs.Weasly walking out to the garden.  
  
Harry sat down to the snogging Ron and Hermione. They were by a tree that had a tire as a swing tied to a rope. 'She'll be coming tomorrow I can't wait.' He heard a muffled moan. "Get a room." Hermione threw a shoe at him.  
  
  
***  
  
Three guys walked in. It was cool and a bit old fashioned. She skated up too them to show them where to sit. She worked in a 1960s wizards and witches teen restaurant. The waitresses had to be on skates. The uniform consisted of a blue mini-dress and a red apron. (A/n: I'd love to work there) Of the three guys one had brown another black and one blonde. " What would you like?" The blonde spoke up. "Three super-sized triple cheeseburgers, three cokes and you snookums."  
  
  
"I'll be right back with you order" she said stiffly.  
  
"She's hot" said the brown haired one named Darius. "Totally, I'll bet he'll have her phone number by the time we're through eating. "NO he'll have her address." A black haired on named Milton. "I bet I will."  
  
"Come on Dr-"he was cut off by the arrival of Ginny with there food.   
  
"Here and the bill."   
  
" Wait up babe." Ginny skated back and said "Ok you assholes my uncle is a reverend. Now you're all going to hell just for bothering me. Pus I'll have my dad and brother throw you in Azkaban. He just got fat raise so he'll do it if I ask."  
  
"Someone's PMS" muttered Darius.   
  
"Hey Maryan" she called to a short stout witch. "My shifts over so take over table five for me." "Sure, bye" she replied.  
  
Maryan was a tall, pretty witch. She was in the same year as Ginny and was her best friend. They were best friends and she was the one that recommended that job to Ginny. She dated Milton or more like it was obsessed with him. Milton was cool but not a jerk like the other boys. He was nice and cute, sort-of Mexican but without looking like the usual Mexican stereotype. Maryan was tall and beautiful. She wasn't a girly girl and loved Punk and rock n roll but didn't dress like it. She was a brunette with curly hair. She was a Dominican.  
  
  
Ginny hung up her apron and started skating home. She got home faster that way. Unfortunately she didn't notice the blonde following her. She tripped and twisted her ankle. "Owowowowowowowowwwwwww" she said clutching her ankle. " Are you all right ?" said the guy after ha had rushed up.   
  
"Do I look it ?" she said grimacing in pain.  
  
"No you look hot." She glared at him.   
  
"Oh my ankle."  
  
"Let me look at it." He said while he examined her ankle. "It's broken, really bad to it'll get better in about a month the muggle way which is much better. (A/N: not sure.) I know 'cause I study medicine."  
  
"You study medicine?"  
  
"Hobby." he said helping her up .With one arm around her waist they started limping toward the burrow.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating. Harry was thinking. "So Harry any knew love interests lately?" asked Hermione. Harry blushed.  
  
"Well mate?"  
  
"There is one girl."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Does she go to Hogwarts? Do we know her? How old is she?" She stopped to take a breath.   
  
  
"Let him explain 'Mione."  
  
"Well...Uh...she...does go to Hog warts. She's not muggle-born."  
  
"When can we meet her , or have already met her" squealed Hermione.   
  
"Whose the unlucky lady?"  
  
"She's. Hey wait a minute."  
  
"Well"  
"Her name is-" He was cut off by a shriek that sounded in the kitchen. "We better go see what's wrong." Harry said walking back toward the burrow. They saw Mrs. Weasly standing by an exhausted Ginny.   
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I fell and broke my ankle."  
  
"You three go upstairs Ginny needs her rest."  
  
"I have something to tell Mrs.Weasly . So you and Ron go upstairs first, I'll be up in a minute." Ron gave him a funny look but followed Hermione.  
  
"Uh...Mrs.Weasly...can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure you don't mind if Ginny listens?" She said putting a wet cloth on Ginny's ankle to ease the pain.   
"No. About that thing are we still going to do it and where will she be sleeping ?"  
  
"Yes and in Ginny's room." "Who'll be staying in my room? Besides Hermione is staying there it'll be crowded."  
  
"Maybe Harry should tell you. I have to finish cleaning the bathroom." Harry sat down next to Ginny. "Is the pain going away?" "What do you think." "Ok, ok you don't have to bite my head off."  
  
"Sorry, now who's staying in my room?"  
  
"Uh............I probably should of asked you but, can my girlfriend stay in your room? Please with strawberries on top."  
  
"I'm allergic to Strawberries." she said stiffly (sort-a sounding like that cartoon Daria.)  
  
"Ok with cherries."  
  
"I don't like cherries."  
  
"She's gonna be here tomorrow. Please Ginny do me this favor.  
  
"Alright" she said putting her hand on her forehead and sighing.   
  
"Thanks." "Sure" she said her eyes on the floor. He got up and made his way to the stairs in the hallway. He stuck his head in asked "aren't you going to bed?"  
  
"No." she said Venemuosly   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"A girlfriend, he has a girlfriend." she said tears streaming down her face. " I'm so stupid. I should've known. It's not like he'll ever like me as more than Ron's little sister." she took a deep breathe and said "From this moment on I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Harry. If I have no feelings whatsoever for her why does it hurt so much?" she sobbed .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry accidentally heard her little Pow Wow. 'Wow she's really determined.' he thought as he climbed into bed. He fell asleep to images of Ginny.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ginny grabbed some hot chocolate and went into the living room. She started a fire and sat down on her little ledge by the window. It was one of those windows where people could sit because it was deeper than the rest. There was barely enough room to stretch her legs. She sat there for hours thinking and staring into the fireplace. It was after two when she heard someone come down the stairs. It was Harry.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"I'll go back upstairs if you want."  
"No don't if you don't mind my company."  
  
He sat down next to her on the ledge. She was sleepy and absentmindedly leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her beautiful wine red her.  
  
"Mind?"  
  
"No" he said leaning his head on hers.   
  
"Want some chocolate?" she said offering her cup.  
  
"Sure." he drank some from her cup.  
  
"So what happened with your ankle?"  
  
"I'll be going to a muggle Doctor tomorrow."  
  
She looked at Harry. He wasn't listening, just staring out a window. She sighed sadly.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Nothing" she wispered a tear rolling down her cheek. He didn't notice.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"She must really be in pain with that broken ankle. She's so shy. She should be over her stupid crush. It's really childish and embarrassing to me. I mean it's so obvious." Harry said aloud forgetting Ginny was there. She quietly got up and left crying.  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning she could hardly look at him. After getting home from the muggle doctor she went outside to join Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She had something important to tell them.  
  
'Might as well tell them now. Or maybe I'll only tell them half of it. They can find out the rest on their own.'   
  
"Umm.... guys I have something to tell you." she said interrupting their game of chess.  
  
"Would you mind Ginny? This is important. I'm about ton beat him." said Ron.  
  
She just ignored him. "Well yesterday as you all know I broke my ankle. So you could say a....friend helped me. Well today he's-"  
  
"HE" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes he. He's going to take me out on a date. I want you to be nice. You probably hate him but control yourselves." she said glaring daggers at them.  
  
"So I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Just letting you know Okay." she said.   
  
"Ginny can I talk to you in private?" said Harry.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she said off to the side.   
  
"Well my girlfriend will be arriving in a few minutes I was hoping you could stay to meet her."   
  
"Maybe if I have enough time." she said warily rubbing her head as if she had a headache.  
  
"Thanks I knew you'd understand" 'Where have I heard that before.'  
  
She walked inside and sat down. The door rang. "I'll get it." said Harry and Ginny at the same time. Each went to answer it. Their hands brushed as they both made a grab for it. They blushed. Ginny opened the door. Out there stood Harry's girlfriend and Ginny's date. It was-  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Read the next chapter to find out. So what do you think r & r. 5 points to anyone who can guess who it is. mail me at GinnyWPo@aol.com or virginaweasly@Aol.com 


	3. Goodbye please don't ignore this

I SHALL NO LONGER BE POSTING GINNY"S CHANGE MUST READ WILL AFFECT THE STORY I SHALL NO LONGER BE POSTING GINNY"S CHANGE  
  
Okay Everybody I'm sorry to say that I will be rewriting Ginny's Change. I'll be leaving it here on Fanfiction.net but I'll be changing thw whole plotline.   
  
Here are My top three reason's why   
  
1.) The summary doesn't do justice to what will really happen.   
2.) My charcters aren't deep enough.   
3.) I have a whole new idea for the plot. Never Fear it will contain part of the original story.   
  
If you would like to know when I repost Ginny's Change. Leave your e-mail address in a review or email me(virginaweasly@aol.com)  
  
I'm Sorry everybody. Don't Worry It wont take to long. My beta-readers thanks. Espeacially ziegod (pssst. harry wasn't really falling for Ginny in the beginning he was thinking about Cho actually.) and bfyab/darkpoet20. Any body got ideas mail me. Also thanks to my nonexsistent fans. 


End file.
